Kenny's Butterfly
by GE.PIP.SP
Summary: Kenny leaves South Park six years ago.He comes back,not knowing how much everyone's life mentions of genderbending, the pairings bunny,creek, style and many UTH PARK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It belongs to Matt Stone & Trey Parker,the two geniuses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fans of South Park, this is my first fanfic ever. Even though I've on this site for a while. I hope to makes you guys have feels like other writers on here have made feel. Enjoy readers.**

 **Kenny's P.O.V.**

I'm packing my bags well bag with the little things I own. As I pack I think about everyone I care about my little sister, my friends and the girl I love. "Marjorine, she was the sweetest person I have and will ever know, her beautiful light blonde hair like butter, her sweet smell of apples and flowers and her cute petite body which I got to see very intimately this past week," I sighed knowing, "I won't be able to get into a good college and with my reputation no one would hire me. "I write a note to let them I'm leaving, then I walk out to the filthy hallway. There was a door with a torn at the edges Sailor Moon poster. I softly knock on the door, hearing a soft ruffle of the blanket. I see my sweet little sister Karen her drowsy, half lidded green eyes. She goes "Kenny" as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up?" I looked her deep into her sleepy eyes and told her, "I'm leaving Karen", her eyes go as wide as the full moon outside. She can hardly say the words, "Why Kenny?". I say in my most serious tone that I usually use when I'm in my Mysterion persona "Because in this town I can't do anything, I won't go far," She tears up a bit and sniffles ,but nods, "I understand big brother," I tear up as well and hug her as tight as I can "Be a good strong girl Karen," I then wipe her tears, she tells me , "I'll try Kenny," to which I reply ,"Don't try do," she smiles. I hug her one final time and go out. I start my old rusty pick-up along with my journey to a better life.

 **That's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it boring. Remember to R &R aka read and review and give helpful comments. Sorry if the chapter was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny's Butterfly Chapter 2.**

 **Hey, a new chapter sorry it took so long and it's going to be off date so can everyone please ignore that. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Time has passed it's been six years since I've left South Park. Life outside of there has had its ups and downs. Though the outcome has been great, at first I was just mechanic at an old auto shop. Then one day this agent comes into the shop, hears me talk, sets me up with a few gigs then soon I become a voice actor on this great cartoon show. I get a phone call just when I'm about to walk out to my car. I answer, "Hello who's this?", "Kenny its Karen," The corners of my lips go into upward in a slight smile. "Hey Kare-Bear how's it going?" "Fine, you coming home for the holidays I miss you," My shoulders go down as I let out a huge sigh. "I'm not sure, it's been a long time, it would be hard to face someplace of my past," "Someplace or someone Kenny?" Karen knows how I felt a bit of love for Marjorine, but I'm over her. I just look back at our past as one of the few great memories I had at my home town. I just don't want to go back there and face her as sweet as she is I can't do it. I don't think any girl can forgive a guy for just running off not even stopping by to break-up or say good bye personally. If someone did that to Karen or me I wouldn't be able to even look at them in the eyes. "Karen it's in the past and I've got to go to work now," "Fine, but just consider coming home I miss you and the holidays get lonely," "I'll think about it little sis bye," I then end the call. Hopping into my truck, I drive off hoping traffic isn't crazy slow as usual. Surprising me, I get to work sooner than expected and go into the elevator where I bump into my fellow voice actor Sara. She greets me with a wave saying, "Hi Kenny what's up?" in her soft voice, adjusting her red horn-rimmed glasses I refers to as her 'librarian' glasses. I smirk and reply, "Not much, new dye job?" gazing my eyes up to her neon blue half shaved hair. She flips it playfully with her hand saying, "You know me Ken, just loving every color of the rainbow once in my hair," I mumble jokingly ," And in your bed as well" she punches me in the shoulder and sticking her tongue out showing off her silver piercing. She says with a smile, "Jerk" I say with a smile as mischievous as a fox, "Just being honest," The elevator dings, Sarah then begins walking out "Whelp off to work got that script memorized Kenny?" We walk into the recording studio, "Yeah don't worry I memorized it" Our producer then hands us the scripts just in case, checks our microphones and puts our headphones on. He signals us everything's all right with a thumbs up to which Sarah and me do the same. Sarah and go through the beginning of the story then we get to the part where my character confesses his love for Sarah's. I say in a deeper pitch voice "I love you too" my boss calls "Cut, Kenny can you say that but add Flora and not rush it?" I call back embarrassed "Sure" We kept retaking my lines until my boss called it a wrap for the day. As I began to walk out my producer called out to me, "Hey Kenny can we talk about what happened in there?" I move my fingers through my hair "Look Brad I don't know what happened in there I'm really sorry" He holds his hand up signaling me to stop, "Kenny no there's no need to apologizes you seem like you need to clear your mind so why don't you go on vacation and relax" I'm shocked then I thank Brad. I walk out and begin to dial Karen and tell her, "Karen looks like I'm coming home for Christmas"

 **Wow looks like I'm writing more so readers out read, review, and favorite and follow please. I really want to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks have a great night, day or afternoon. Virtual hugs goodbye**


End file.
